Build A Clare
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: She drags him to a store...and he's completely oblivious about what's to come. Let's just say, Eli didn't expect getting this at a Build-A-Bear store.


Hey you guys! So, I was in the oneshot writing mood earlier this afternoon, and I tweeted, asking who has any ideas for a oneshot? I received three responses, and I chose this one to start off with. So, thanks to** "kadabrafreak890"** you get this little oneshot I'd like to call "Build A Clare"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

Follow me on Twitter, there will be sneak peeks to TurboWiz70 and I's collaboration, called "Trespasser"! :)

**Note:** Clare and Jake never happened. Clare and Eli have been...physically active before. That is all.

**Rated M for semi-lemon/curse words/perverted jokes. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Build A Clare<strong>_

"Clare no."

"Yes."

"Clare, no."

"Please!"

"No, I will not."

"Please Eli! I won't ask for anything else! I swear!"

"Anything but this Clare, anything but this."

"Please! Oh please!"

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," Eli inhaled deeply, as Clare gripped onto her boyfriends hand eagerly, leading him into the store she's always wanted to go in. But, dealing with past boyfriends, they would never give into her because they wouldn't want to be caught dead in here.

She skipped happily, Eli dragging his feet behind her, "Slow up Clare, it's not like I'm getting you an iPad or something."

"This is better than a stupid ole' iPad!" her tone shocked Eli, he's never seen his girlfriend so excited, so happy, and so cheerful.

Clare has been going through a rough time with her parents divorce, and Glen moving in with Jake, so Eli's top priority everyday was to make Clare happy, no matter what. And even though this was one thing he promised himself he'd never do, he'd do it, but only for Clare.

"Which one should we get?"

Eli smirked at her, their hands interlocked tightly as he said, "Alright Clare, you can get anyone you want...how many bears you want to make, but make sure they're the ones you really want. Everything is on me."

"Really?"

Clare's cheeks flushed at his politeness and how he always offered to pay for her. She knew he didn't have much money, considering he only gets paid minimum wage from the auto shop near Degrassi. The fact that he cared enough to offer to pay, unlike KC had during their relationship, made her heart fill with warmth towards Eli.

"Yes Clare, get whatever bear you want," Eli pulled Clare in for a brief kiss, which earned them a couple of "ew's" and "gross" comments from little boys and girls surrounding them in the store.

"Sorry kids," Eli mumbled awkwardly, as all the mothers, some pregnant and hormonal, flashed Eli nasty stares.

Eli tugged at his shirt, nervous sweats coming over him as Clare shot them a glare, before saying, "You don't have to apologize Eli, you were showing a public display of affection. It shows the kids an example of love, am I right?"

All the moms smiled, some rubbing their pregnant bellies as Eli grew uncomfortable, his palms sweating excessively as Clare sighed at her boyfriend, "Oh relax Eli, you won't be a soccer mom, driving a mini van while towing our kids around to their activities just yet."

Eli smirked shyly, a side to him coming out that Clare has never seen before as she dragged him to the side, excitingly picking out an unstuffed bear while squealing. Eli became relaxed then, noticing the tiny crowd of mothers they had attracted had dispersed.

"Okay, now I want to pick out a noise," Clare noted, squinting at all the choices she had.

Eli rolled his eyes, watching as Clare pointed to the "I Love You" tiny voice box. He smirked, noticing that only one noise box was left for that voice. So, he quickly took it, and Clare growled at him.

He only smiled, before separating his jeans, and Clare watched in horror as the tiny box dropped into his boxers.

"Eli!" she squealed, pushing him into the corner where no one else could see them, "Get that out of your boxers! Are you kidding me? The one thing I want, and now it's going to smell like your boxers and your...you know what!"

"Say the word, and I'll take it out," he tried to comply with her, but she only blushed, "Eli, in private, between you and I, I'll say it a thousand times for you...okay? Perhaps I'll even act it out in a game of charades."

Eli cupped her cheeks, pulling her into a heated kiss, as he moaned, biting on her swollen lips. She muffled a loud moan, as his tongue snaked into her mouth. Clare was shocked at first, but then complied to the battle he wanted to declare. Clare pushed him up against the wall, toying with his hair, tugging gently at the black locks. His hands traveled down to her waist, traveling south as Clare pulled away, before slapping him across the face gently.

"We're in a freaking Build-A-Bear, for Christs sake!" She hissed in a hushed tone, as he smirked at his shy girlfriend, "Oh come on Clare...you know you can't resist this."

"I can," her voice squeaked, which signaled her lie.

Clare could feel his glare upon her, making her feel slightly aroused, but she wouldn't admit that. She turned to him, crossing her arms over her chest, while gripping her soon to be teddy bear tightly in her hands. He eyed her, before whispering, "You know...we can't hide behind these stuffing machines forever, we'll have to come out-."

She couldn't take it, she needed to kiss him.

Eli smirked into the forceful kiss, as Clare's tongue dove into his mouth. Her tongue grazed against his teeth, knowing that's exactly what made him tick. Sooner or later, Clare felt his erection against her thigh, poking her skin annoyingly. She smiled, her hand sliding up his Dead Hand shirt, raking over his toned abs.

"Hm, oh yeah Clare...we're going to think about this years from now, definitely a story to tell our kids," he breathed out, pulling Clare forward by the tug of her shirt. He snaked his hands up her shirt, savoring every ounce of her beautiful skin.

Eli began to kiss her neck, twisting on her sensitive skin, as she whimpered, slipping her hand into his boxers. Eli's body froze, shock and ecstasy taking over him as he felt his girlfriend tug gently on his erection. He moaned, and she placed a kiss on his quivering lips. Eli felt her hand slid up and down, until he felt her grab onto the noise box, and pulling it out of his boxers.

"Aha! Got it! Clare one, Eli zero!" Clare cheered for herself, before patting down her _sex hair _and making her way over to the smiling lady, who was stuffing empty bears for children.

"Clare," Eli hissed, but she ignored his boyfriends pleas, knowing he had a_ problem. _

"Clare...you can't leave me like this," he whispered, as she giggled, handing the bear to the woman, who smiled, asking, "What are you going to name your bear?"

"Oh...I don't know," Clare spoke loudly this time, knowing Eli would hear her, "I was thinking about Bone-Her...or maybe even after my dog Spike, he drools a lot, but will stand up if you pet him..."

The woman's eyes widened, taking the hint as she sighed, "Listen, it's cute that your boyfriend was getting action in a Build-A-Bear, but for the kids sake, just take the bear, I'll take your money, and then I'll give you a box to hide Mr. Erection behind my stuffing machine."

Clare glanced at Eli, seeing his cheeks flushed beat red.

"That would be nice, thank you," the woman handed her the bear, as Clare handed her Eli's money. The woman nodded, before looking at Eli, seeing him facing the wall, and she rubbed Clare's shoulder, "Good luck getting**_ that_** out of here unseen. The big box house might not be able to hold it."

The woman chuckled, as Clare rubbed Eli's tensed shoulders, "Aw, don't worry big boy, we'll get rid of that when we get back to your house."

"You can laugh all you want, at least your erection can't be seen," Eli groaned, trying to bury his head deeper into the wall, but failed miserably. The worked walked over to Clare, handing her the box, "Enjoy your bear...and your...boyfriend."

"Thank you miss."

"Eli, you're going to have to...cover it up with this," she handed Eli the box, as he shook his head, "I'm not walking out of a Build-A-Bear with an erection, I feel like a pedophile thanks to you! Only creeps get boners in a bear shop filled with little children!"

"It's the only option we have Eli," she whispered, clutching her bear tightly to her waist.

"Or...we can do this," Eli shocked Clare as he spun her around, forcing her back as close as it could go to his front. She gasped, his boner digging into her through her jeans and as she moaned, he whispered, "If I'm going up...you're going up with me."

Eli dug his hands in her front pockets, to make it look like they were just trying to be close to each other for the sake of love. The boner was not noticeable due to the fact of how close they were to each other.

As they walked through the mall to Morty, people stared, and some even hollered at Eli, cheering him on as Clare gripped her little bear too tightly from nerves, causing three words to fill the air...

**_"I love you." _**

**END OF BUILD A CLARE**

* * *

><p><strong>What did ya' think? <strong>

**I know it was short, a little fast-paced...sorry about that! **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
